musicalityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Things seem to have changed on the front page - perhaps not completely for the better. 1. I'm not sure the change of logo has helped. I thought the musical twiddle was more interesting than a picture of a loudspeaker. 2. The layout now seems to be a bit messed up. In Firefox most of the options don't seem to work well. I'll need to check this in IE and other browsers, but we should have a front page which works with most browsers. Some of the changes are OK - the coloured banners for example. If we can't get things working reasonably well again in a few days, I suggest we revert to a recent version. Dave2010 08:55, 31 May 2007 (UTC) PS: I might be being unfair here. It seems to me that there is a more systematic problem within Wikia today - as I can't see any of the tabs etc. which I normally see within this environment. Perhaps it's a temporary glitch, in which case I expect it'll all look OK again in a little while. Dave2010 : RE: 1) I'm not sure what 'musical twiddle' you are referring to? There were no pictures with the old design. The loudspeaker is just a placeholder until someone gets a better picture : RE: 2) I only ever use Konqueror and firefox myself, and the design works fine for me but does suffer when the browsers width is reduced to less than ~800px, will adjusted some properties to sort this. : I think the new design is much cleaner than the old and less confusing for a new visitor, but I am happy for it to be improved further.User:Evan Roberts ---- Evan - Things seem to have become more normal now, and I can see the music logo (I called it a twiddle earlier) - above the red word Musicality at the top left, plus the panels down the LHS. Earlier on this morning this all seemed to have gone completely, so I assume that it was a temporary glitch, and might not have had anything to do with our edits. It was really quite bad, but you perhaps didn't see that. I'm happy enough with the things as they are at the moment. Dave2010 ---- Are you planning on writing a wikia about concert music until the end of the romantic period or are you also planning on adding modern, film and avant-garde categories? How far are you going to take this wikia into the realm of popular music? Are you interested in opening articles about jazz, world, electronic and experimental rock? --Micha1712 This wiki was originally intended to be for older types of music. However, if people have the time, and want to put the effort in, there's no reason why newers types can't be included as well though. I think it's a good idea to include other types of music actually, so yes please, if you can help out with other genres that would be great! :) DMajj 22:37, 7 August 2007 (UTC) I always thought that this should embrace so-called western classical music right up to the present day, including avant garde, musique concrete etc. There may be better places for other musical genres - such as jazz, crossover, pop, film music, etc. but if these are kept in balance I don't think there's a problem writing about them here too. Are there wikis - wikias for Jazz, Pop etc. which we can cross refer to? There's no point in reinventing the wheels if there are some already in existence. Dave2010 09:34, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't think there's a problem - this music wiki can include anything musical. It can be a one-stop-shop, everything-under-one-roof reference for music. There isn't a wiki like it, and as far as I'm aware there are no other wikis for other genres of music. I say let's do it. DMajj 11:37, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I am Dutch; so i probably won't write many article. But i will recommend using http://books.google.com/ Google Books to quickly find the information you need. Most of these books are only partially accessible; but one chapter can be more then enough. --Micha1712